deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a character from BlazBlue and she's also the main heroine of the series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis (By Yoshirocks92 Complete) *Noel Vermillion vs. Dizzy *Noel Vermillion vs. Kagome Higurashi *Vash the Stampede vs. Noel Vermillion *Trish vs. Noel Vermillion *Mami Tomoe vs Noel Vermillion Possible Opponents *Vash the Stampede (Trigun) History Born as the 12th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido on December 25th 2194 AD by Sector Seven, Mu-12 was being tested by the scientists in order to access the power of the Azure deep within the Boundary but the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi blew up the entire city of Ibukido. But fortunately for Mu, she's somehow survived the attack but she has no memory of it at all but lucky for her, Mu was discovered by Edgar and Claire Vermillion who they adopted and renamed her, Noel Vermillion to raise as their own foster daughter. While she was living in the Vermillion household, Noel was attacked but a monster in the forest that she always played in and she obtained the Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk and killed the monster. Two years after her adoption Noel's parents were about to banished from the NOL and concerned about their future, Noel took the entrance exam to the Military Academy and though her physical and academic results were average, her synchronization rates with the Armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in the year, 2196 AD. Once she entered the Academy she became fast friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover however Jin Kisaragi treated Noel like dirt because she reminded him of his own sister, Saya. Six months before her graduation, Noel was given an offer to join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard and to be Jin's secretary in the year 2198 AD but Jin still treated her as dirt which isn't much of a surprise to her. But on New Year's Eve in the year of 2199 AD, Jin abandon his post to go chase after Ragna the Bloodedge in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi and Noel was assigned the task to return Jin to his post. Death Battle Info (Official) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 5 Years (Chronology) *Height: 5'1.8"\157 cm *Weight: 105.8 lbs\48 kg *Blood Type: A *Aliases: Boundary Interface Prime Field Device #12, Mu-12, Eye of the Azure, Successor to the Azure, Calamity Trigger, Lacking Lady *Fighting Style: Gun Fu *Former First Lieutenant of the NOL *B/W/H: 73 cm (29) / 59 cm (23) / 93 cm (36) *Has A Fear of Bugs Especially Ones With Lots of Legs Weapons and Abilites *Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk **Translated as Demon Guns: Bolverk **One of the 10 Nox Nyctores **Can shoot though solid walls **Severs as a limiter for Noel's emotions **Created by Nine, one of the Six Heroes during the Dark War *Lux Sanctus: Murakumo **Translated as God Bright: Gathering Clouds **Eight telepathic blades **Known weapon of the Murakumo Units **One of the 10 Nox Nyctores *Can see though a person's memories by touching them or by having them touch her *Can create a artificial landscape called the Realm *Has the memories of Saya's childhood *Drive: Chain Revolver (Noel)\ Steins Gunner (Mu-12) *Overdrive: Chain Quasar (Noel)\ Steins Geiser (Mu-12) Moveset *Optic Barrel **Can fire a bullet that distorts space. **Can shoot though a solid wall *Bloom Trigger **Fires a large energy blast from Bolverk *Revolver Blast **Fires four bullets as she twirls in midair *Silencer **Can shoot repeatedly against a downed opponent *Spring Raid **Can kick her opponent into the air *Assault Though **Can pass right though an opponent and hits them with a tackle *Muzzle Filler **Does a forward flip that allows her to catch an standing opponent with her legs *Chamber Shot **Turns Bolverk into a shotgun as Noel knocks back an opponent ***Closest attack to Ragna's Hell's Fang *Totsuka Blade **Launches a laser at her opponents and if she has her gunners out, she can use this laser to bounce off of them. *Arrows of Heaven **Launches a speedy projectile at her opponent *Sword of Decimation **Uses her blades to create a giant sword underneath her opponent's feet *Origins **Creates a barrier around herself that knocks foes back *Ikutachi Blade **A forward diagonal leap and slashes behind her foe with her eight blades and can even kick them into the air vertically skyward *Divine Wrath of the Heavens **Can make her gunners self-destruct Distortions Drives and Astral Heats *Zero-Gun: Fenrir **Jams the barrel of the gun forward and sprays them with machine gun fire, then blows them away with a charged shot from the Nemesis Stabilizer *Bullet Storm ⇒ Zero-Gun: Thor **Fires a volley of bullets which is followed by a missile *Blessed Mirror **Draws power from the Totsuka Blade and it can be amplified depending on how many Steins have been placed *Wisdom of the Divines **Binds her opponent as she gets above them to launch 8 swords to strike down on them at once *Valkyrie Veil **Creates a shield in front, blocking the next attack. If she is hit during this time, she instantly counters the attack and follows it up with shooting her opponent multiple times and creates an explosion that destroys the foe with the energy glowing in the background *Sword of the Godslayer **She traps her opponent in a barrier as she flies up and transforms her eight blades into eight giant swords as they strike down into the ground and makes a huge explosion that engulfs the opponent or she can transform into a giant sword herself and slash at her opponent Mu-12 *Noel's True Form *Known as the Sword of the Godslayer, Kusanagi *Armor is made up of Hihīrokane **A legendary Japanese alloy that is lighter than gold but tougher than diamond and can bring water to a boil without heat, which is violating the Law of Conservation of Energy *Has the ability to kill gods and immortals Weaknesses *A terrible cook *Been called a boy or a young man by Bang Shishigami *Been given the nickname of Lacking Lady by Taokaka *Completely and utterly helpless when Bolverk is striped from her Feats *Having the highest of synchronization rates with Armagus ever recorded at her entrance exam to the Military Academy *Fought Nu-13 to a standstill *Saved Ragna from being killed by Nu and thus shattering the endless time loops *Saved Tsubaki with the help of Makoto and Jin *Battled against the Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi with the help of both Ragna and Jin *Managed to fight off both Hakumen and Jin when she was Mu-12 *Managed to survive a fight against Ragna when he was turned into a Black Beast-like state by Hades Izanami only escaping with minor wounds when she transformed into Mu-12 *Saved her world and the multiverse with Mai Shiranui and Ivy Valentine during the events of Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos Gallery File:Noel_Vermillion_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|left|Noel in her NOL uniform File:Mu-12_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|right|Mu-12 File:Noel_Vermillion_(Chronophantasma,_Sprite).png|left|Noel Vermillion (Sprite) File:Mu12-stand.gif|right|Mu-12 (Sprite) Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Robots Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Gun Wielders Category:Arc System Works Characters